Don't Leave Me
by bluesky41
Summary: Soul is a detective but also as a student attending DWMA. He is determined to hunt down the mysterious assassin who has been murdering people lately. The problem is, nobody has ever seen him/her. Moreover, it also doesn't help when his personal life is totally going downhill ever since a new student came... MakaXSoul, KidXMaka, TsubakiXBlack*Star. *Note: plot may change...
1. Chapter 1

Guys...

This is my first fanfic

So go easy on me please D:

Don't own these characters or Soul Eater.

* * *

The sky was blood-red and the moon was nowhere to be seen as a masked person ran swiftly from one roof to the next, expertly jumping the impossible distance between the Japanese roofs, as his/her feet delicately brushed the tiles, making a soft tat-tat-tat sound as he/she continued on his/her journey. Suddenly, with one fluid motion, he/she elegantly balanced on top of an almost impossible incline of a Japanese tiled roof and watched the sky. Just when it seemed like he/she was about to morph into the night him/herself, his/her head suddenly snapped down from the sky. Behind him/her, the moon showed itself behind the clouds.

It was time.

The person, in one fluid motion, took out his/her bow and drew out his/her arrow from the sac that he/she was carrying on his/her back. Then, he/she took out, from a hidden sac attached to his/her waist, a sinister looking talisman and stuck it onto the arrow. He/she then slowly aimed the arrow and with a quick pull of the string, the arrow flew towards a house, tearing itself through the paper window. Satisfied, the masked person then ran away. After he/she was certain that he/she was a safe distance away, he/she stopped and muttered a spell. Behind him/her, the moon seemed to be leaking blood.

* * *

"Dammit," Soul thought to himself, as he inspected the wreckage that the murderer left him. The house of the famous wealthy merchant Medusa was burned down, the flames had also engulfed herself and her many servants. Soul looked at the bodies again, and growled to himself for not being able to capture the murderer, but unfortunately, he did not care for Medusa at all. Medusa had a bad reputation for being a liar and a sly one. She had earned most of her fortune from underhanded means. She was known to smile at her clients with a knife hidden behind her back; ready to attack once they had let their guard down.

Without a second look, Soul left the scene and soon he was strolling down the busy streets of Japan. Soul loved Japan, although he would never say so out loud, because that would just ruin his 'cool' image. He would never tell his best friend Black*Star or his enemy Death the Kid that he loved Japan and its loud streets, with the loud voices of street vendors yelling out advertisements about their food, and the smell of food in the air at all times during the day. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the air, and he smiled to himself as he walked past a group of kids playing with a ball, sewn together with cloth and string.

Without him noticing, DWMA suddenly loomed in front of him, its gigantic black structure could intimidate anybody at first glance, but Soul, already used to the structure and its gigantic candles, simply just shrugged his shoulders and went in.

* * *

"Sooouuullllllllllll my frienddddddddd," Soul winced. Black*Star practically screeched into his ear as soon as he opened the door to their dorm room. "Did you go outside?" Black*Star asked excitedly, jumping on the sofa. "You did bring this mighty God some souvenirs, right?"

Soul watched, pitying the sofa as it got hammered by Black*Star and his energetic attitude. "I was working Black*Star, do you think I have time for you? Get off the sofa, you're gonna break it and it's already the 11th sofa now. You break it, you're gonna pay for it this time." Soul sighed and, without bothering to hear Black*Star's response, he retreated back into his room to get ready for the first day of school.

An hour later, Soul came out of his room, wearing his signature headband and his yellow and black jacket. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Kid in the hallway, dressed in his usual suit, ready to go to class. Other than that, he tried to keep his face void of emotions. He wasn't going to let that scrawny little OCD boy grab hold of any of his uncool moments. A second later, Kid noticed him, and quickly shifted his gaze away, annoyed. Soul smirked. "Hey Kid, I hope you didn't spend your summer trying to clean up your room, you OCD chicken." Said Soul scornfully, a smile playing on his lips as he put his hands in his pockets."

Kid barked a laugh. "At least I have a home to go to." Soul's arrogant smile quickly turned into a scowl. Before he could say anything venomous back to Kid, Kid opened the door and slammed it as hard as he could.

Sighing, Soul turned around and yelled down the hall, "Black*Star you useless lump of meat, stop sleeping and get you're a** down here. We're gonna be late for school!" Don't ask how Soul knew that Black*Star was sleeping in his room. These two have been friends for as long as they could remember., therefore Soul could read Black*Star like it was second nature.

"Okay okay I'm up I'm up." There was a loud crash inside Black*Star's room. He must've rolled off the bed. Soul checked his watch. He was dangerously close to becoming late. Normally, he would've had cared if he was late or not, but because of his perfect record of getting detention every week from him being late, this year, the principal was willing to expel him if he were to even skip or come late for one class.

"Black*Star, I'm leaving!" Soul said with impatience, and without a second thought for his friend, he slammed the door and walked towards the classrooms.

As Soul entered the classroom, just on time, every pair of eyes in the lecture hall turned to stare at him. And just like always, he gave them an arrogant smirk before he sat down on his seat. Everybody knew that Soul was the most popular person in the school, and Soul knew it himself too. Every day, he could feel the guys stare at him with envy, and the girls swoon at him when he walks by. To them, he was every girl's imaginary boyfriend, and every boy's impossible dream. Well, what can he say? Of course he's enjoying it. "Another reason I love Japan" Soul thought to himself, as he stared emotionless towards the front.

"All right class." Said Marie-sensei, their home room teacher. "Today we have a new student."

All eyes were on the door as it opened, and a girl came walking through it.

"Guys, meet your new classmate, Maka Albarn."

* * *

OMG so how was it guys?

Is it good enough to continue?

Is the story interesting?

Should i keep writing?

FEEDBACK PLEASE :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys chapter 2 is up and running.

What do you guys think of this chapter?

Is the story developing well?

Please feel free to leave comments :)

As usual, Soul Eater and its characters are not owned by me.

* * *

Maka trembled as she stood in front of her new classmates, only vaguely aware of Marie-sensei introducing her name. She bit the inside of her cheek as she hid her trembling hands behind her back, her eyes darting nervously around the room, trying to hide her insecurity while equally trying as hard to not make any eye contact with the people staring at her curiously.

She gulped.

She couldn't help it. A week before she moved to Japan, Maka had been home schooled all her life in Montreal, Canada. Sure, being home schooled, which had no learning barriers, had made her more advanced than the rest of her peers, but home schooling really doesn't teach a kid much about social interaction skills, which is something Maka is seriously lacking. If it weren't for the fact that during the summer, Maka had discovered her newfound ability, which labeled her as a meister, she would rather die than transfer into DWMA.

Now, she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Okay Maka, go take a seat anywhere in the lecture hall." Marie-sensei said kindly as Maka flinched, surprised from someone suddenly speaking to her. With a quick nod, she quickly scurried over, sitting in the only seat left in the back row of the lecture hall, and, without looking at her neighbour, sat down and lowered her eyes. After a while, when Marie-sensei's soothing voice slowly started to merge and fade away, Maka suddenly became curious of the person sitting next to her, and with a tiny glance to the right of her, she peeked. Instead of satisfying her curiosity, the boy sitting next to her only sparked her curiousness even more.

The first thing that caught her eyes as she looking was the boy's shocking white hair. It was white. _Really_ white. Almost like the colour of freshly fallen snow from her hometown. Maka's heart sank. She missed Montreal. Suddenly, the boy grinned as Maka vaguely heard a loud kid in the front make reference to him being a God, and she was startled to see that his teeth were sharp and pointy, almost like a shark's, but in a way, it had actually suited him. Quickly, Maka gave him an once-over, and was disappointed when she realized that his whole body emitting the cool bad boy aura. Maka sighed. She had wanted to become friends with the boy with his unusual hair, but quickly dismissed the thought when she realized that he seemed to be a jerk. In her mind, Maka rolled her eyes. Her ex-boyfriend, Wes, was like that. The jerk only knew how to show off his popularity and his style. He treated Maka like some sort of decoration, a prize, a trophy, and didn't actually appreciate her. Damn the jerk. Because of him, Maka's social skills only sank lower and she vowed to herself to never trust a boy like Wes again.

Her wandering mind suddenly snapped back as Marie-sensei told everyone to open their textbooks. Then, realizing that she was wasting her time, she quickly brought her attention to the black board and continued to take notes on the lesson.

When the bell rang, the whole room seemed to explode into waves of excited chatter and laughter. Maka, on the other hand, wasn't too excited herself. It was lunch next period, and Maka didn't want to sit in the cafeteria alone. She knew the loneliness too well, and sighed to herself as she packed her bags as slowly as possible, hoping to stall.

"Hello," A soothing voice called out from behind Maka. Maka turned around, quickly dropping her head in shyness as she realized it was a fellow classmate. "My name is Tsubaki. Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Acadamy Maka." The voice called Tsubaki said. Maka could hear a knowing smile in her voice. "I was wondering if you would like to sit with my friends and I, since I figured you would be pretty lost without knowing anyone here in the Academy."

Inside, Maka was filled with joy. Stammering, she managed to force out a thank you before blushing at her stammer. Then, with a quick glance up, smiled at Tsubaki before walking out the door with her.

* * *

"Tssuuubaaaakkkiiiiiiii coooommeeeee heeeereeee weeee saaaaavvveeeeeddddd yyyoooouuuuu gguuuyyyyssss aaaa ssseeeeeaaaaaatttttttttt!" Maka looked up in surprise as she saw a girl with short blond hair practically screeching to them in the cafeteria, with her arms flailing around her in a frenzy, knocking out a girl beside her with longer blond hair. Maka's eyes widened in surprise as she realized the two girls were twins.

"I see you brought the new girl over, good job Tsubaki." The girl with the long hair smiled at Maka kindly after glaring at her sister for knocking her in the head. The girl with the short hair only giggled. "Hey I'm Liz, and this is my sister Patty over here," she said enthusiastically as she pointed to the even more enthusiastic girl beside her. "As you can see, we're twins."

After Tsubaki and Maka sat down, Maka introduced herself. "H-hi ummm, my name is M-Maka A-Albarn. Umm I-I hope we get a-along." Maka wanted to punch herself as she realized how bad that sounded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Liz almost fell over her bench seat as she burst out laughing. Mentally, Maka cursed at how stupid she was. "Don't worry girl, we won't eat you alive." Liz said knowingly, and grinned. "So be more confident."

Maka blushed, and with new determination in her eyes to stop stuttering, she nodded seriously, which earned a chuckle from Liz and Tsubaki. The whole time Patty played with her ham and cheese sandwich, humming to herself about giraffes.

"Hmmm, I could get used to this," Maka thought to herself as she scanned her three new friends while taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Hey, maybe school won't even be that bad."

"Hey are you Maka?" A boy came up to her. "Shinigami wants to see you."

* * *

Hey guys :)

For the people who supported me and commented these encouraging stuff about my work I just want to give a shout out and say thank you *bows*

You guys made me so emotional that I decided to post this chapter even though Chapter 1 was just posted yesterday lol. (No more like really early today)

Anyways, I really do hope you guys will continue to read this and support my work. :D

As usual, comments are appreciated :)

Nothing too harsh though please TT_TT


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back with another Chapter :)

There's a little surprise at the end so I hope everyone will be shocked (hopefully a good shocked though)

As usual, Soul eater and its characters are not owned by me

Enjoy :D

* * *

(Soul's p.o.v)

Soul stared at the girl who came into the classroom and sighed. The girl was plain. That was his first impression. There really wasn't anything to look at. Her hair was just your average dirty blond color, tied in average looking pigtails. Her face was, well, as you guessed, average. As Soul slowly scanned her body, his nose wrinkled in disgust at how properly she wore her uniform. "Who the hell even wears uniforms properly in our school anymore?" Soul thought to himself as he judged the girl. Suddenly feeling tired, Soul averted his gaze and directed his attention to the wall, dismissing the girl as your average nerd.

Suddenly, Soul felt someone sit beside him and was not surprised to feel the girl called Maka's gaze on him. "Well," thought Soul, "What can I say? Has this new girl fallen for my charms?" He grinned to himself just as Black*Star made another one of his stupid comments about him being a God. The kid should serious learn some restraint.

After a while, Soul felt Maka's gaze leave him, and, realizing that he was too curious to see what she was doing, he peeked from the corner of his eyes, and immediately regretted it. "The girl was actually taking notes!" Soul practically screamed to himself. "How much of a nerd was she?" Soul shook his head in disgust. He couldn't take it anymore, his nerd alarm was going off. Before he left his gaze though, Soul's eyes lingered on her casually outstretched legs. "Well, at least her legs aren't that bad," Soul thought. "Unlike the rest of her face." He added on as an afterthought, snickering to himself.

After an agonizing who-knows-how-long minutes, the bell finally rang and Soul was relieved to leave his seat and find his friends, although he did look back to check how the new girl was doing before he left the room, but if you ask him now, he would deny the fact that he was even a little relieved to find her talking with Tsubaki and thinking, "Well, at least she won't be alone on her first day."

* * *

(Maka's P.O.V)

Maka's head was in a jumble as she slowly made her way to Shinigami's office. "What could he want?" Maka thought, although before her head started spinning with all the different scenarios that could happen once she met Shinigami, she found herself already standing in his office, with the door closing behind her with a slam.

"Maka dear, good morning, how was your day?" Shinigami asked in an animated voice, his gigantic hands reaching over to shake Maka's small ones.

"It was good." Maka added hesitantly after she let go of the handshake. Truthfully, Maka didn't trust the principal too much. His gigantic foam hands and his cartoonish looking mask didn't exactly make Maka feel close with the Shinigami; rather, it had the opposite effect. She felt like this man has too many things to hide.

"Come and sit down Maka!" Shinigami gestured to a bunch of couches that appeared out of nowhere. When she looked at Shinigami again, she realized that his ginormous hands were holding a teacup that should be way too small for him to hold onto without breaking, and he was in the middle of sipping. Don't ask Maka how all this happened, because Maka was sure that this would probably remain one of the many mysteries of DWMA.

After making herself comfortable, Maka looked at the Shinigami and asked formally, "So Mr. Shinigami, why did you call for me?"

"Oh no no, don't use such formal tones with me Maka, just call me Shinigami and it'll be fine." Shinigami blushed as he waved his hands at her.

"Weird guy." Maka thought as Shinigami continued on.

"You see Maka, I would like to talk to you more about our school. You do realize that DWMA here in Death City is different from all the other schools that you are used to, right?

"Yes sir," Maka said, completely dismissing what Shinigami said before about formalities. It didn't matter anyways, because the air suddenly turned somber as Maka tried to anticipate to what Shinigami was getting at. "I understand that Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short, is a school for meisters and weapons. That is, special people who were granted the ability to either transform into weapons, or to be able to wield weapons, and I am one of them. A meister, that is." Maka said, hesitantly and slowly, the whole time looking at Shinigami as he nodded to Maka's words, confirming that she had gotten the facts right.

"That's right Maka," Shinigami said in his fake high voice. Suddenly, his voice turned deeper. "But you are a special case."

Maka sighed as she thought about what happened a few months ago. "I understand Shinigami, that I am a special case, that is. Honestly, I am very grateful for you to come and save me and if it weren't for your students, I would probably be dead right now." Maka added as a way to show thanks to the man in front of her.

Shinigami looked at her in silence. Maka felt uncomfortable because she couldn't read his expression. "The goddamn mask," Maka thought. "Why does he have to wear it all the time?"

"I want you to explain, again, the situation that happened to you when Arachne attacked you, Maka." Shinigami said calmly. "Don't worry, I just want to confirm something." He added as he saw the puzzled face on Maka's expression, since she had already explained the situation to the other students of DWMA for about a bazillion times.

Inwardly sighing to herself, Maka recollected the memories of that day and, with a big gulp of breath, she started.

* * *

During the summer, Maka and her family went to Japan for some sight seeing. Everything was going fine until Maka suddenly lost her way on her way back to the hotel in Hokkaido and found herself in a deserted alley. She was about to turn and walk back out when suddenly she felt something sticky on her back, which pulled her back into the alleyway. She turned and found herself face to face in the arms of a woman that reminded her of one of the things she feared the most: spiders. Maka had wanted to scream, but her voice betrayed her as the woman tried to bite her neck.

Fortunately, at the same time, one of DWMA's students came and found Maka, although, to Maka's shock, instead of calling for the police, his hand transformed into a knife. As soon as the shining light had dimmed and disappeared and the transformation was complete, he ran and attempted to stab the woman. It did not even graze her, but it was enough to let the woman let go of Maka. Even now, everything was a blur to Maka after that, because she suddenly found herself charging at the woman with the knife in hand, as she thrust the knife into the woman as hard as she could, and she remember herself blacking out after that.

* * *

"I see." Was all Shinigami said after Maka gave her long speech. "As I suspected, you did not remember anything from the shock."

Maka gave Shinigami a curious stare. What was he talking about?

"You see Maka, that wasn't exactly what happened." Shinigami said after a long pause. "It was true that you did stab Arachne with the knife, which confirmed the fact that you were a meister, but that alone did not kill Arachne. Moreover, you did not faint until later. The rest of the squad of DWMA students came where they found Aracne slaughtered by magic. Your one knife attack didn't even hit her in a vital point." Shinigami said gravely, as he continued to look at Maka, who, by now, had her eyes widened in surprise and her hands clenched in her lap. "You were still awake when we found you, staring at us as your magic, in the form of butterflies, were still slowly devouring Arachne."

"W-what do you mean?" Maka said in a frightened voice.

"I mean," Shinigami let out a sigh. "That you are also a witch."

* * *

Hi guys :)

I realize that the plot is going uuuuber slowly and I am totally going off on another tangent on what my summary is, but I swear I will swing it back as the story progresses.

I don't know if you guys have realized yet, but I'm planning on making this story really long (well, at least right now) so please bear with me :)

Anyways, as usual, comments is good and I am open for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism because I want to make my work better.

Thanks for bearing with me as always :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm back again :)

(I swear usually people update once a month and then you have me who's practically updating twice a day uuuughhhharrrghhhhh)

I can't help it I have creative juices flowing and I have homework that I want to put off for as long as possible :P

This chapter will be a lot less shocking than the last chapter, and finally Kid will appear yaaayyyy

Like usual, I do not own Soul Eater and its characters.

* * *

(Kid's P.O.V.)

Kid slowly trudged his way to his father's room. Surprisingly, symmetry was almost the last thing on his mind as he allowed himself to drift into what happened today. Suddenly, he stopped and fixed a painting that was tilted a little bit to the right. As I had mentioned before, he almost forgot about symmetry. Almost.

Again, his mind wandered back into the scene this morning as he walked away, satisfied that everything was symmetrical again. He thought back at how the girl walked in, and Marie-sensei introduced her as Maka Albarn. Kid smiled at himself. He had never seen a person so symmetrical before. Her pigtails were symmetrical, her eyes were symmetrical, and even her nose was symmetrical. As you can see, Kid has fallen in love with her symmetrical aspects. "All right," Soul said, holding up a fist as he continued to walk. "I will become friends with her."

Never again would he regret the words that he said as soon as he stepped into his father's room.

* * *

(Maka's P.O.V.)

Maka stared at Shinigami, her whole body quivering from the weight of the words that the man sitting calmly in front of her had just told her.

"It's not possible," Maka managed to bark out, determined that Shinigami was telling a lie. After all, she, the nerd who had no social skills, cannot be a witch, who was the most hated race on Earth. It was just not possible. It can't be. It can't be. It. Just. Can't. Be. True.

Shinigammi sighed and leaned back as if he was prepared to be sitting there for a while. It was no surprise because Maka did not want to budge at all until she had gotten the answer that she wanted out of Shinigami's mouth, and that was the fact that she was no witch. She was Maka, the newly found meister.

"After we found you, Maka, you fainted almost immediately. We put you in custody of DWMA and you slept for a whole entire week. I believe we did tell you this."

All Maka could manage was a nod.

"During that time period, we had plenty of time to interrogate the student who battled with you at that time. He had confirmed it with his own eyes, and what I told you just now were all true, and some of the facts also came from him."

As Maka stood up to protest, Shinigami put his hand up to silence her. "Wait until I finish please, Maka dear." Shinigami added politely. "You see, we did not just want to take words as fact, therefore, we took some time to research about you and your family tree. It turns out a few generations back, one of your ancestors was a witch that we, the DWMA, had killed; apparently she had an offspring that we never knew about, and it did well surviving on its own by itself, hiding its identity. Unfortunately, because we do not keep a record of the witches names, and instead organize dead witches by numbers, I cannot tell you what the witch's name was, since it had been a long time and even I cannot remember names of all the witches we have killed." Shinigami answered apologetically.

Maka looked down at her pleated quilt and closed her eyes as she tried to focus on her breathing. In and out. In and out. Suddenly, Maka's head snapped up and she asked Shinigami curiously, "What are you going to do with me now?"

Shinigami looked at Maka, and broke the somber atmosphere. "Well, it's not like it's the first time we broke the rules in DWMA."

Maka slowly trudged out of Shinigami's office and headed back to class. She couldn't believe what happened in Shinigami's room. No amount of anticipation and imagination would led her to image the things that happened in that room. Maka squeezed her eyes and looked up at the clear blue sky dotted with a few fluffy and light clouds.

Shortly after Shinigami had finished his sentence, he introduced a boy who looked about the same age as her. She was right. Shinigami then introduced the boy as Death the Kid, his son. Maka was honestly shocked that Shinigami had a son, but was polite enough not to let the shock show her face or ask any questions. She simply stood there; after all, she has enough worries of her own. "Maka dear," Shinigami had said. "Unfortunately, we cannot deny the fact that you are still a witch, therefore, I will personally entrust my son, Kid here, to watch over you for a year and see how you will cope in the school. Now, I hope you quickly become friends." Shinigami added hopefully.

Unfortunately, Shinigami was wrong about that. Ever since Kid had entered the room, Maka found him glaring at her the whole time, to the point that she felt a little scared. She inwardly groaned as she realized that she had to spend a year with him. "Great," Maka thought. "A year with a person who probably wants to murder me the second I piss him off."

Maka glanced at her watch, and her heart almost leap out of her mouth as she realized how she was almost late for class. "No," Maka thought. "No matter how bad my life is right now, I cannot and will not let my grades fall." She added as she ran as fast as she could into the classrooms.

* * *

(Kid's P.O.V)

Kid angrily stomped out of his dad's office. He couldn't believe it. Of all the people that could be a witch, Maka Albarn had to be one. Kid was disgusted that he had felt anything for the girl now. Kid detested witches, hated him to the bottom of his Soul. Witches were evil. Kid had learned that from a young age when he saw the witch Arachne personally eat his mother alive.

Even now, during the worst nights, he could still hear the sickening crunch that that damn spider made as she slowly cracked her mother's body into pieces, the piercing scream that her mother made still ringing in his ears, even after he had woken up. Although, the worst part of the dream was the fact that he could not do anything to save her, because he was stuck in Arachne's web, on a tree. He always wanted to beat himself up for not being able to save her mother, and swore to himself that he would never forgive any witch that crosses his path, because no matter how kind they seem to be, they would always stab you in the back. Always.

"And Maka Albarn is no exception" Kid whispered to himself as he bulldozed his way into the classroom, earning a few curious stares from his classmates as he slumped onto his chair. He was determined to not let her faze him.

* * *

Hey guys :)

I had posted this early because I have a feeling I won't be posting any more chapters this week (although I may be wrong, since recently I'm like practically glued to this site and keep day dreaming about what i want to write and the plot and character developments. Ugh.)

So I had like a little trouble writing in Kid's P.O.V. because I kept messing Kid's name up with Soul's unconsciously. (I'm sorry to all the Kid lovers out there, but I had to say this just in case Soul's name popped out randomly and all these question marks swarm around your heads.)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and I hope the previous chapter wasn't too shocking? It wasn't this too-random thing that popped out of nowhere, right? Right...?)

And to everyone out there who likes Maka and ships her with Soul/Kid I'm sorry that I'm making them both hate her ;(

(It's gotten to the point where even me the author is starting to feel a bit guilty lol)

But Maka's a strong girl.

She's survive :D

Just continue reading, hopefully sooner or later the guys will realize that they have a thing for her.

Uhuhuhuhu (My awkward sounding laughter haha sorry)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys :)

I swear the home work just keeps piling its just endless cycles of staying up late and crying for me, so I don't know if I can update so fast in the future :(

Anyways, it's been a week since my last update, but it feels like forever D:

I had to take a while to try to get back into the mood of the story... it sucks :(

Anyways I realized I totally neglected the whole Black*StarXTsubaki relationship, so this chapter and maybe the next will be focused on them. I dunno though, not everything is set in stone yet.

Like always, Soul Eater and its characters are not owned by me.

* * *

Black*Star POV

The sky was turning a crimson orange as Black*Star made his way back to the dorms. With no audience here to witness his boasts and his extravagant attitude, for once, Black*Star was quiet as he trudged down the pavement, hands in his pockets.

Black*Star sighed wearily as he looked up, but he was too busy being absorbed in his own thoughts to admire the sky. You see, Black*Star is utterly in love with Tsubaki. It hadn't just started this year. Ever since he first transferred to DWMA at the beginning of Year 5, Black*Star had feelings for Tsubaki. At first, it just started out as a simple curiosity for the girl, since she seemed like the opposite of him. She was elegant, strong, and truthful. Black*Star was clumsy, loud, and despite his 'over-confidence', he was actually very sensitive to what other said about him. In other words, his boastful attitude was a lie and only something he created in order to hide his broken self-esteem and insecurities from his peers. Considering that only Soul and Kid knows about his double attitude, he did do a pretty decent job hiding.

Black*Star sighed as he opened the door to his room, and with a few dejected steps, he collapsed onto his bed, his arms and feet splayed out in his bed. He thought back to 6 years ago.

One day, Professor Stein took the whole class on an outing to Witch Forest, which, like the name, is a common place for low level Witches to dwell in. Professor Stein had originally put them in groups, with Kid, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki and himself in one group. The goal for them was to ambush a Witch in the forest, and take away their magical object (for low level Witches, since they aren't powerful enough, they need to enhance their magic with magical objects, which are commonly staffs or brooms, sometimes they could be as weird as pumpkin lanterns). Of course, Black*Star, being the cocky little kid he was and still is, went ahead of his group and was ambushed by a group of witches. It was his first time going Witch Hunting, so Black*Star panicked and didn't know what to do. Even today, just thinking about how the witches brutally tortured him still makes him shiver in fear. Just when he was about to pass out from the pain, Tsubaki then found him, and single-handedly, she managed to fend off the witches long enough for Kid, Patti and Liz to come. But what makes Black*Star feel the worst was that in the process of Tsubaki fighting, a witch managed to fly past her and come at Black*Star chanting one of her magical spells. Tsubaki, noticing that Black*Star was too afraid to move, abandoned her post and managed to tackle the witch before she could fully unleash her blast of magic, but the blast was enough for Tsubaki's right arm to get ripped off.

That's right, the right arm that Tsubaki has now is a fake one which Professor Stein created. Black*Star mentally punched himself for not being able to do anything as he watched Tsubaki scream in pain in front of him. Ever since that day, he vowed to himself that he would repay Tsubaki back someday. And that was how he slowly began to fell for Tsubaki. Hard.

Black*Star's whole body flinched as the sound of a phone ringing came from his bag. His eyes widened in realization that he had picked up a phone on his way out of the classroom and kept it, totally forgetting to bring it to Marie-sensei when school ended.

Hesitantly, he opened up his bag and took the phone out. He opened the phone and his eyes skimmed the text message that someone sent him, his eyes widened in surprise as he finished.

_Hello,_

_To whoever found this phone, please reply to this text message ASAP please. I am the owner of this phone, and I wish to have my phone back. In the meanwhile, please send your text messages to my second phone, which is the number that I've sent this email._

_Thanks,_

_Tsubaki_

He couldn't believe it. Out of all the phones he could have possibly picked up, it was Tsubaki's. His heart leaped in joy as he gave himself a hopeful smile. He laughed at how his heart was pounding just by a simple text message. Suddenly, worry turned his upturned mouth into a firm one, with his lips pressed together.

Just how was he supposed to reply?

* * *

I feel like this chapter is pretty short, and I'm sorry guys. It's just that throughout the week, I haven't been getting enough sleep and the constant pounding of my head is seriously restraining my ability to think, so please spare me if today's chapter isn't that great. I tried my best out of the circumstance that I am in :D

Always, comments are appreciated.

Have a nice day everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back and hopefully this time the story is plot moving hahahaha (laughs nervously)

I didn't really get a lot of comments (more like only one ha...haha...) so I was kinda nervous about your reactions with the last chapter

But hopefully this one is okay...

Anyways, Soul Eater and its characters aren't owned by me

Enjoy :)

* * *

Black*Star was still staring at his screen, dumbfounded, when Soul suddenly knocked down his door, his right leg still in mid-air as Black*Star jumped in surprised.

Coolly, soul put down his leg, smiled his cocky smile, and said, "Time for our class field trip."

Soul's POV

Soul yawned as he followed his class into Shibusen's school bus, totally ignoring the excited chattering amongst him. Well, despite his appearances though, Soul was actually pretty excited to get out of the classrooms and finally go outside for once, even if it was almost midnight already.

"Hey, why do you think the teachers are letting us go on a fieldtrip this late?" A girl in front of him whispered to her friend.

"I don't know, but there were rumors about the Year 11s going Witch Hunting." The second girl replied back, nervously.

"Ohmigod! No way! I-I don't think I'm ready yet!" The girl whispered back anxiously, after earning a few glares from her peers for her sudden outburst.

After hearing the exchange of the two girls, Soul looked away and smiled to himself. "Finally," he thought. For these last few years in Shibusen, Soul had never found himself a Meister that could wield him without being either A. scalded B. seriously injured, or C. had their soul force sucked out by him and lost consciousness. That's why, this year, he was determined in finding a Meister who could fit his soul wavelength perfectly.

And with that determination, he stepped into the school bus.

"All right you idiots, line up by class, line up by class!" Professor Stein called out in his usual grumpy voice. The kids didn't listen and kept mingling into their groups. "If I catch anyone trying to make useless small talk, I will dissect them first thing when we get back to school." Stein then yelled as an afterthought, and immediately all the kids lined up in perfect horizontal rows. "That's better" Stein muttered to himself, lighting a cigarette. He then turned to the zombie. "Hey Sid, these twerps are all yours now, have fun." Stein muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets, and sat down on his signature chair which Soul swore wasn't there a minute ago.

"All right kids," Sid announced, clearing his voice. "Welcome to Witch Forest." A couple of the kids gasped, completely unaware that this was the infamous Witch Forest because of the lack of light and the thick fog that surrounded them. "Today is your first field trip of the year kids, and hopefully they won't be the only ones." Sid told them casually, unaware of the weight of the words he was inflicting on his students. "Now then, I will group you all into different teams depending on your levels. Come up once your name is called."

After the 20th name, Soul's mind started to wander. After all, if the class were to be ranked with only combat skills, then Soul would no doubt be in the top five, maybe even on par with Kid, Shinigami's son, therefore, his name wouldn't be called until the end. Soul's sighed with annoyance as he thought about Kid. The lucky bastard. Since he has weapons already, he was allowed to take job offers and work as an official agent of Shibusen, unlike Soul who is stuck with crappy police jobs inside the city. It was a new policy made after one of the death scythes, Justin Law, disobeyed Shinigami and succumbed to Madness. Shinigami believed the reason why Justin was so vulnerable was because he did not have a partner, therefore collecting Souls and hunting down witches can only be done in pairs or, in Kid's case, a group of three.

Soul's legs were starting to hurt from standing so long when he suddenly heard his name being called. Slowly, he walked towards his group number, and didn't like what he saw. Standing in front of him, was of course, his worst enemy, Death the Kid.

* * *

Ahahahahahahahahahaha I'm so tired guys TT_TT

I can't wait until winter break comes guys :D It's like, the only thing that's still keeping me hanging there D:

Anyways, there wasn't much comments or anything with the last chapter lol sorry it was kinda random and not very plot-moving, but yeah... I hope this chapter is better :)

Please keep reading :D I swear u guys r the only reason I'm still able to continue with this story :X


End file.
